


The Man Who Swallowed The Sun

by Lunarbirb



Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, Ferdibert Week 2019, Ferdinand eventually becomes a vampire, Hubert is a vampire, Implied though - Freeform, Lover's bond, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Hubert von Vestra, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarbirb/pseuds/Lunarbirb
Summary: “Ferdinand...Please forgive me.” He whispered, holding him in his arms tightly. “Forgive me, my love..” He barely spoke a whisper, kissing the punctured skin as Ferdinand drifted off into a slumber.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Ferdibert Ship Week 2019





	The Man Who Swallowed The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 babeyyy  
Enjoy some Vampire Hubert confessing to Ferdinand after he stupidly bit him.

It had been a month since Ferdinand had found out about Hubert being a vampire. He had always thought that poor Bernadette was just saying that because of his looks. Which wasn’t completely untrue, he did always appear as a very pale person, his eyes dark and he rarely smiled. Ferdinand only found out because he stumbled upon the dark mage one night feeding off a bandit while they were in the war. 

Ferdinand lightly touched his neck and sighed, running his fingers over the tiny scar that remained from that night. He looked over at Hubert who had tucked himself away into his usual corner, looking a little drowsy. Ferdinand chuckled softly and took a sip of his tea, leaning his head back against the plush chair afterwards. He closed his eyes, his mind wandering back to the vague memories. Memories he only pieced together when Hubert confessed.

* * *

_ “Hubert?” Ferdinand questioned, looking at the figure hunched over another. Their head flipped around toward Ferdinand, eyes slightly ablaze under the moon’s light. Ferdinand felt a shiver strike his heart, recognizing those eyes. “What’s going on?” He asked, hesitantly walking toward him. Hubert flinched and turned away. It was unusual behaviour for the mage, which only egged Ferdinand further.  _

_ “Ferdinand...leave.” Hubert warned, still turned away from the knight. “It’s not safe right now.” He continued, glancing over his shoulder but soon stared into the body under him. The lifeless gaze of the bandit glassily stared off into the distance, blood splattered in every which way.  _

_ Ferdinand didn’t give up though, walking over to his friend and lightly touched his shoulder. “Hubert...You’re acting strange.” He said and before he could continue his words, he found himself pinned up against a nearby tree with Hubert staring into his amber eyes. “Ferdinand--” He croaked, his brows pushed together in distress. “I’m sorry.” He said before sinking his teeth into the ginger man’s neck,tearing away any fabric that had been near it.  _

_ Ferdinand gasped and grabbed at Hubert’s cloak, his head automatically leaning to the side out of the dizzy feeling he felt overwhelm him. His legs felt weak as he slumped against the tree, his vice grip on Hubert weakening a bit until Hubert finally broke himself off of his neck. He panted against the punctured skin, his eyes trained on it like he just broke a vase and was about to be scolded like he was a child. “Ferdinand...Please forgive me.” He whispered, holding him in his arms tightly. “Forgive me, my love..” He barely spoke a whisper, kissing the punctured skin as Ferdinand drifted off into a slumber.  _

_ When Ferdinand awoke, he was back at the castle in his room. Someone had changed his shirt and thoughtfully braided his hair loosely so it wouldn’t be all over the place when he awoke. The first thing he noticed was the lump of a person hunched over on his bed, having pulled a chair over to sit next to it. Ferdinand hissed when he tried to move, his muscles aching. “What in the world happened?” He groaned, holding his shoulder. _

_ Hubert woke up quickly, his head lifting when he heard Ferdinand. “This was my doing…” He sighed, hiding his face in his arms again. He felt ashamed, he had no intentions of hurting Ferdinand but bloodl ust drove him mad when he didn’t eat. Ferdinand looked at him quizzingly and got himself to sit up, gently pushing some of Hubert’s hair away behind his ear. He had never noticed they were slightly pointed. “Whatever do you mean, Hubert?” He inquired, gently coaxing him to lift his head again.  _

_ “Ferdinand, you are too kind to me.” Hubert huffed. “I’ve kept many secrets from you, and because of it you got hurt.” He said and rubbed his face. “I must confess. Bernadetta is correct about me being a vampire.” He said, glancing up at Ferdinand. “You caught me at a bad time and my blood lust drove me to biting you when you wouldn’t leave...I..” He paused, biting his cheek. “We’re connected by a vow, one made when lovers feed.” He whispered, hiding his face a bit. “Ferdinand, why did you never tell me?” He asked. _

_ Ferdinand’s cheeks flushed red at the words “Vow made when lovers feed.” His hand flew to his neck, his fingers grazing over the wound. “Lovers?” He parroted back, his heartbeat stuttering. “Hubert I never told you because I thought you still hated me!” He felt tears well in his eyes. Hubert felt his heart pang with guilt. “I do not hate you, Ferdinand.” He said and moved onto the bed, sitting closer to Ferdinand. “I tried to tell myself I did, telling myself I wasn’t worthy of the sun.” He leaned over and gently kissed him, running his thumb over Ferdinand’s cheek to wipe away a tear.  _

_ “I did not want to swallow the sun.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Illustration link: https://twitter.com/ArcaneFinch/status/1201873870879428609?s=20


End file.
